A variety of techniques has been developed to aid users in exploring vast quantities of digital content (e.g., data, information). For example, file systems organize collections of content in files with descriptive names and directories (a.k.a., folders) that allow grouping of related content. Further, metadata, descriptive of content, can be maintained to facilitate location of particular files. For example, content author, date of creation, location, and/or keywords can be associated with a file to make such content searchable. Further yet, thumbnails, or small visual depictions of content, can be employed to enable information to be gleaned about file content by way of quick visual inspection and without opening the file.